meghantrainorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics:Bang Dem Sticks (Song)
I love it when it's loud I love it when it's big You could feel it in the crowd come on, bang dem sticks I said I love it when it's loud I love it when it's big 'Cause you could feel it in the crowd Come on, bang dem sticks The dumb drummer, Sicker than the swine flu Don't really need medication He gotta tissue, uh And when he bang bangs don't need to boogie but, He might be sweeter than my, my favorite cookie When he plays, uh, he got a hold on me In a race yeah he's got that winnin streak, uh And ain't nobody got a drummer like mine He can bang uem sticks he can throw dem high, ha! I got a thing for drummers How the beat shakes up my heart I got a thing for drummers So, baby, show off all dem tricks and bang dem sticks I got a thing for drummers How the beat shakes up my heart I got a thing for drummers So, baby, show off all dem tricks and bang dem sticks I love it when it's loud I love it when it's big You could feel it in the crowd Come on, bang dem sticks I said I love it when it's loud I love it when it's big 'Cause you could feel it in the crowd Come on, bang dem sticks I don't think they're ready, it's OK Triplet triplet all dat shit He looking so good when he bang dem sticks He codld do the paradiddle With a little bit of samba And all the girls scream "I want yo drummer's numba!" But wait a minute? WTF is going on? You here to see m-train Because you love my songs But there he go again with the double stroke And I ain't talking dirty I ain't makin no jokes nu uh nu uh And he could play all night whatever get you hype girls whatever gets you high. 'Cause ain't nodody got a drummer like mine, He can bang them sticks He can throw them high come on! I got a thing for drummers How the beat shakes up my heart I got a thing for drummers So, baby, show off all dem tricks and bang dem sticks I got a thing for drummers How the beat shakes up my heart I got a thing for drummers So, baby, show off all dem tricks and bang dem sticks I love it when it's loud I love it when it's big You could feel it in the crowd Come on, bang dem sticks I said I love it when it's loud I love it when it's big 'Cause you could feel it in the crowd Come on, bang dem sticks Come on and bang dem sticks So, baby, show off all dem tricks and bang dem sticks Come on and bang dem sticks Till everybody get the drummer Category:Lyric Pages Category:Lyrics Category:Lyrics Off Title (Album) Category:Songs Off Title (Album)